


The Will (arsonist lullaby)

by mockingjaybee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derbyshire, Eggsy and Merlin Talk, Fix-It, Harry's Parents Are Dicks, Harry's Will, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Pain, Past Relationship(s), so a bit one sided there, the harry/eggsy is a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy can't believe he's stuck in a Kingsman black cab with the object of his affection, going to hear the last will and testament of the man who was also his crush once upon a time. He's even more surprised by the conversations they have in the cab are rather, somehow even more interesting and wonderful turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Will (arsonist lullaby)

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching London Spy, and listening to Arsonist Lullaby by Hoizer, and this came to me. also, i looked up places in Derbyshire (I really hope there are three little pigs there, I do) and went with a place called Calke Abbey (also known as The House The Time Forgot), which, if you read it's history, fits with the way Harry's family is.
> 
> no beta-ed and not brit/scot picked. if you see anything, please let me know, i try to catch things as i post, but... and if you want to take up the job as my beta, contact me on my tumblr mockingjaybeevicious.

There was a will. 

Of course there would be, thought Eggsy, but it never really seemed real, Harry’s death, even after they recovered the body. Hell, even after they buried him, it didn’t seem real, none of it. He was placed at a lovely spot at Highgate, instead of at the family plot on on the Abbey’s grounds.

 _The manor_. Well, country estate, Calke Abbey, wot the fuck ever, in fuckin’ _Derbyshire_ , some Three Little Pigs place, full of old money and older secrets, Eggsy was sure. Eggsy couldn’t fucking believe it, any of it. Merlin and himself riding in the back of one of the Kingsman black cabs, taking them to Harry’s home, _manor_ , whatever. Eggsy wanted to crack jokes, but all he could do was drum his fingers next to the bar, which he left well alone. If he was going to meet Harry’s family, he was going to do it with out being completely smashed, though, he badly wanted to be. 

“Best leave it for now son,” Merlin, reading his fucking mind like the punter was somehow able to do. It’s the only thing he even said up on the ride of to the Derbyshire country side so far. Eggsy wanted to take a fucking train up, hating the idea of sitting in the fucking car for hours, not being able to move, but, at least being able to smoke. (A bad habit he recently chose to pick back up) Merlin, however, reasoned that the car was best, in case they were to leave early, either because they were asked, or they just couldn’t handle it, didn’t matter. Eggsy agreed easy enough in the end, plus, he pretty much always agreed with Merlin now, as Roxy started pointing out.

They were about half an hour away, the driver informed them, and Eggsy huffed. Merlin somehow was able to keep his cool, just clicking away at his keyboard, nattering to himself from time to time, but Eggsy couldn’t stop his own thoughts, not when they were so close to Harry's childhood home. The woods, the rolling rolls, the place was absolutely gorgeous, true enough, but, Eggsy could see why Harry would get the fuck outa here as fast as he could. He couldn’t stand it anymore, he had to know something before it bloody killed him, so, better than to just blurt it out, Eggsy thought it might be best to ask Merlin straight away, in a manner of speaking.

“Was you and ‘im together?” Eggsy finally asked. It had been six months since Harry’s death, since V-Day, since Merlin became Authur, but refused the name, wanting to be Merlin, always. It’s not like Eggsy had time to just flat out ask either, being rather busy himself, but, he was pretty sure he knew the answer. The way Merlin would look at Harry when he was in a coma, always by his side, whenever Eggsy would sneak in ‘imself. Eggsy was staring his mentor in the eyes when he asked the question, and the fact that Merlin didn’t flinch or react was enough of an answer, but still. 

“Had been for say, the past fifteen years, give or take, aye,” the Scot answered quickly, looking sharply over to Eggsy, who’s own expression softened, “Wasn’t a secret either, in case that was your next question, we just didn’t, oh, I dunno, parade it about, I suppose.” Then Merlin looked down, frowning at his clipboard.

“Did, no, wait, does your fam know? Like, I guess ‘Arry’s did,” Eggsy felt his old accent, the one he tried so desperately to hide now, because it helped with his missions to sound like some posh tosser and the like, but at times, when he was relaxed, or very nervous, or an odd combo of the two, it came out. Or of course, when he was with his mum and Daisy. “Is that why he’s no buried up ‘ere?” Eggsy couldn’t help the questions rolling out of him now, just sort of a word vomit thing happening, “Oh, fuckin’ ‘ell, you don’t have to answer guv, I just wondered is all.”

Merlin set his clipboard aside, which, in Eggsy limited time with him, was never was a good thing. The driver informed them that they would be at the gate of the place in about ten minutes time. Eggsy was seriously thinking about flinging himself out the car and making a run for it when he faintly heard Merlin answer him.

“Aye.” 

Eggsy reached over and grabbed one of Merlin’s large hands, that were surprising soft, “Listen, mate, you don’t haveta say shit to me, alight? Should’ve not even asked like, I’m so sorry Merlin, for, for everything.” Eggsy answered just as softly, not wanting to break the moment.

“No, son, it’s fine, really. It truth, I should have told you about us long ago, for many a’reasons, Harry was so very fond of ya, as am I, but this isn’t the time or place for that conversation,” Merlin was still looking Eggsy in the eye, but the looked changed, there was a hint of a smile, a _real_ smile, and Eggsy blinked a couple of times. Of course he had a thing, a crush for Harry, and for Merlin as well, but acting on them didn’t really cross his mind, until recently with Merlin that is. Little jokes, side glances, so much flirting even Roxy had a thing or ten to say about it, but _still_. “My point is Eggsy, my family has always been fine, great even about me, and they adored Harry, me Mam just loved making him jumpers and Advent’s for Christmas. But, you’re right on his family.” Merlin took a deep breath, like he was steadying himself, and briefly squeezed Eggsy hand. 

However, before he could finish, they were at the front of the Manor, Abbey, _place_ and Eggsy was completely gobsmacked. “Bloody hell.”

Merlin gave a soft snort, and let go of Eggsy’s hand, “Had the same reaction first time I saw this place. Let’s hope this doesn’t take too long, I hate being here.” Merlin waited for the door to open, and Eggsy pretended he didn’t see the older man wipe at his eyes a tiny bit. “Come one then.” 

Eggsy damn near fell out of the cab, trying his best not to stare. This, this place was one of the proper stately homes, ones that weren’t _really_ lived in, but used for special occasions. Eggsy supposed reading their son’s will could be seen as special. Personally, he felt like they were just trying to be tossers, flaunting their wealth to the poor kid from south of the bridge, one of the estates, and to their late son’s well, wait, boyfriend, husband?.. will. Before he could even ask, the wizard read his mind, which never stopped really freaking Eggsy the fuck out.

“We were married, aye.” Merlin stated simply, and started walking up the steps, leaving Eggsy to blunder behind him. At the top of the stairs, at the main door, stood and elderly but very well dressed and well, stately couple. Harry’s parents. Behind them stood another man, he looked so much like Harry, but with harder features, grayer hair, everything Harry wasn’t. The lines on this man’s face didn’t come from smiles or laughing, but from frowning, and worry. Merlin leaned in close and whispered into Eggsy ear, “My darling was the spare.”

Which, come to think of it, answered so many of Eggsy questions. Why Harry would join Kingsman, not just for that whole greater good shit, but because he wanted to make something of himself, for himself, _by_ himself. Plus, being in London, he could finally be who is was, a gay man. He could be as open as he chose. Eggsy didn’t have to look twice to see that the Hart’s completely hated Merlin, all three of them. The hate came off of them on waves, making Eggsy feel sick. After a small round of head nodding and brief rather wear handshakes, Eggsy and Merlin were allowed inside, to the main drawing room. 

It was one of the most beautiful things Eggsy had ever seen, and he had to try as hard as he could to not openly gape at everything he saw. It was all so, colourful, bright yellows and blues, paintings everywhere. He chanced a look at the older man, who was giving him such a tiny smile, as if to say, he had the same look first time he say this place as well, and yes, it’s a lot to take in. There was a grand tea service set up, and a massive parchment envelope, with the most elegant handwriting Eggsy had ever seen, with a massive red wax seal, no doubt with the family crest on the stamp. Except, on closer look, it wasn’t what looked to be the Hart family crest, but something new. A soft sigh from his right, and a soft touch from his elbow confirmed it, it was a crest that was a mix of both Harry’s and Merlin’s family. “It was his idea,” said a soft, watery voice, and Eggsy saw Merlin trace the wax with his index finger, “part me, part him. I come from a rather old clan you know. Also, Merlin is my true name.” He said, as he traced what looked to be a rose and a thistle. It was stunning. 

No, Eggsy didn’t know, but alright, he pretty much figured the older gent came from wealth, truth enough, but a clan, shit. that’s like, like fucking Scottish Royalty, right? Eggsy felt so out of his, well, everything. His fancy bespoke suit meant fuck all here. Having no money, no title, they would always look down on him. But, he tried to remember what Harry had taught him, what true nobility was, so he held his head high, feeling better about himself, and he could see Merlin smile at him, as if he was waiting for this moment to happen.

However, it was no wonder Harry hated it here. Eggsy was served a tiny cup of cream tea, and it was Merlin who ended all the small talk, which thank fuck because Eggsy was going mad with the chatting about this horse and that horse (apparently, their last one came in second at Royal Ascot some years back) and how was the London home, and all that shit. Harry father addressed Eggsy directly, saying something about Harry being a mentor to Gary (They kept calling him Gary, and Eggsy was honestly close to throwing a tea cup at one of the paintings) and they stopped, as if Eggsy was supposed to join in on the conversation, but for once, Eggsy couldn’t find the words. He refused to call Harry’s father Lord Hart, he refused all of this, and couldn’t take it, which is when, and he supposed why Merlin stepped in when he did.

“I do believe that’s enough of that, Sir, Ma’am, we both know just how much you hated the idea of Harry and myself, being together. I don’t think we have to go through all this pretense anymore.” Merlin stated simply, but strongly. It was clear to everyone that Merlin was in charge here. 

“Too right,” Well, Eggsy certainly found his voice, which caused Merlin to damn near snort. “I may have not known your son long, but wot I did know, was this, this place, that weren’t him, yeah? So, we should do as his _husband_ asks, and get on with it.”

Everything went rather quick after that. Harry’s will was short, but well thought out. Of course, everything was left to Merlin, except for the house, the one on the Mews, was given to Eggsy, ‘as he saw fit’ as the will stated. Merlin smiled as he read it. Eggsy had already been living in it, not changing a single thing, wearing Harry’s old clothes and crawling into bed, smelling the man all over him while he fell asleep; dreaming of Harry. Of kissing him, soft and slow at first, but then going deeper, far more filthy, of wanting _more_. Time would skip and Harry would be two fingers deep in him, making Eggsy toes curl in his own time, while he started to rub the precum that was leaking out around the slit of his painful hard cock. Time would skip again, and he would be riding Harry, and screaming for harder, faster, _Christ please more Harry, give me everything you got old man_ , and Harry would call him his darling boy, and back in his real time, he would come, hard, barely being touched, his foreskin retracted showing his near purple cock head. Afterwards he would just curl more into the blankets, trying not to cry. 

Lately, however, desires were featuring a certain tall bald, handsome man, who happened to be sitting next to him, but this wasn’t the right time to be even thinking these really dirty, _amazing_ thoughts about Merlin, let alone bring them up. 

They were back in the cab by the time those thoughts were coming back to him, with out so much as a by your leave, and for some reason that for the life of him Eggsy couldn’t understand, Merlin was smiling. He didn’t even look back as they started the long drive back to London.

“Wot’cha grinning at then?” Eggsy couldn’t help it, Merlin’s good mood was running off on him

“I never have to see those tossers again! Harry, he, my love can finally, truly rest in piece.” Merlin was still smiling, but was now looking over at Eggsy, a strange glint in his eye. “Like I was telling you Eggsy, Harry was the spare, they sort of tossed him aside, as he wasn’t the heir to the place. And, of course, when they caught him and some local boy in his room, well, the tunnels, and honestly, less said about what they did to both of them, the better.”

Eggsy could almost picture the scene, playing the other young man instead, he did his best to repress a small shudder, “Listen, mate, you can have the house, alight? I know he left it to me, but the stuff in it, it’s yours, innnit?”

“No, it’s yours Eggsy, to do with as you see fit. Of course, there are a few things I would like, but other wise, he kept the house like a damned museum, except for his study. It was all look and don’t touch, gave me the willy’s bein’ there. Always asked, wanted, to be at mine, it felt like, well, like _our_ home. Anyway, Eggsy, lad, I know you have questions, most likely, hopefully, about some of the things I mentioned earlier, but, we have time to sort all those thoughts and feeling latter, you understand?” Merlin still sounded happy enough, but his tone had turned serious, and Eggsy understood. Merlin was almost burning his past, the parts that were awful, things he no longer had to hold onto anymore. Eggsy knew, deep in his fuckin’ heart he knew Harry would approve to this, of _them_.

Eggsy looked over at the man, seeing everything he wanted in front of him, and truly did understand what was being said to him, damn near promised to him. He reached over and gently held onto Merlin’s strong, soft hands and squeezed, earning one in return. He was willing to wait, for as long as Merlin needed, he could, no, wanted to wait, for this, for something truly special.

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calke_Abbey - the place i used. 
> 
> i may end up doing a part 2 to this, but maybe not, all depends on if an idea for it comes to me. personally, i sort of want some merlin/eggsy sex in what was harry's and merlin's bed that is now eggsy's bed. (i know, i may be going to hell)
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed it! please review and kudos make me so happy i legit squeal in public! (honestly, i did on my last fic, i got the oddest looks but so worth it!)
> 
> hit my up at my tumblr - mockingjaybeevicious, or my livejournal (that i'm on even less) gamblore. 
> 
> again, hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
